


雨夜(不眠之人7.5章番外)

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 不眠之人 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Rain Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 可以當是獨立短篇的虛風車番外*KH3完結後風已恢復UX年代記憶設定





	雨夜(不眠之人7.5章番外)

_雨,還沒有歇止。_

 

 

被Vanitas揪住衣領的Ventus沒有召出鍵刃的能力,除了些微無力的肢體反抗外,這虛弱的身體在接近於全盛期的 _另一個自己_ 面前根本不值一提。

 

“放開我,Vanitas!”這雙哭紅了的怒目還有歇斯底里的哮聲已是Ventus剩下最後的武器。

 

然而,Ventus的悲傷和憤怒正是令Vanitas強大的養分。

 

_明明還是這傢伙的負面情緒,這種使人不爽的感覺是什麼?_

像突然泄了氣一般的,Vanitas一下子便鬆開手把無力的少年摔到地上去。

 

跌坐在地上的Ventus抬頭只見到那塊跟Sora一樣的臉盯着自己,這是…他在消失前留下那一直令人搞不懂(不甘心)的表情…

 

“事到如今,我連活着也不被世界容許,你又憑什麼說不讓我輕易死去???”

 

一時意氣的話再次觸動了Vanitas的神經,因為一直以來真正不被允許存在的人(Vanitas)就算要成為災厄也沒想過要為這不講理的世界死去。

 

_所以你也該是這樣才對,世界不讓你活,就該拿世界陪葬啊!_

 

即使在此把Ventus大卸八塊也不足以解他的心頭之恨。而且這幅由負面感情所驅動的身體一旦陷入情緒失控的話,那種被自身力量反噬生不如死的感覺,他一點也不想再嚐試。

 

盡管如此,潛藏在Vanitas內心中的黑暗的而且確脫離了控制,與混沌無差別的情感和力量一下子傾巢而出,那是能使其內心撕裂破碎的暗之力。 _操縱黑暗的人必須為強大之人,不然定必被黑暗吞噬–_ 就是出於這種原因。

 

_兩顆不完整的心正在各自悲鳴着。_

 

像是被Vanitas的情緒影響了似的,Ventus心臟所在的位置突然劇痛起來。把身體本已不憾一撃的少年迫至失去意識的邊緣。

 

_這就是失去完整的…痛?_

Ventus痛得捂着胸口蜷縮在佈滿雨水的泥地上,在這時候他多希望自己的昏睡症會突然來襲,可是猛烈的痛感反而讓他在昏厥和清醒之間迷茫着。

 

“哈哈…怎麼…了…就這程度的…就讓你承受不了嗎?”被空虛之洞侵蝕的感覺從未離開過得不到補完的他,因為他就是被 _自己_ 的心一直拒絕的部份。

 

但就算是早已習慣這種痛楚的Vanitas,今次的量也稍為有點吃不消。

 

同樣捂住心的Vanitas一拐一拐地走近了倒在地上的Ventus。既然是分裂的心因得不了完整而痛苦的呼喊着的話,要令它們鎮靜下來的方法Vanitas沒可能不知道…

 

_對…方法就只有…_

 

他把支撐身體的Void Gear重重地插在Ventus身旁的土地上,失去平衡的身體差一點就直接倒在令他痛苦的源頭身上了。

 

已經分不清楚覆蓋雙眼的模糊是淚水還是雨水,Ventus只知道 _那人_.那壓在他身上的人,沒打算就此罷休。他只依稀看見被模糊化的臉和金眸中自己驚呆了的神情。

 

一開始時,Ventus根本沒想像過自己會遭到Vanitas如此的對待。被他的唇齒無情地侵佔着,連同他的氣息一起把Ventus所剩無幾的意識佔據。

 

_就算把Ventus口腔中的全部捉奪過來,還是不夠…還遠遠不夠…_

 

一時的腦缺氧使Ventus的思緒進一步深陷混亂之中,暈乎乎的感覺而且“心”的不適居然被剛才的吻稍為緩和下來,這讓Ventus產生出一種連自己也不想面對的錯覺(情感):

 

_只要回到一體的話,就不會再悲傷了吧?拜託…回來吧…把我失去的部份還來…_

 

“還回來…把…我的心…我的…全部…!”這就是一切悲痛的起源。

 

_果然…我們都是一樣的不是嗎?_

 

以十年的光陰作為代價,如今他終於找到了自己的歸途。深埋暗黑中的心之碎片一被承認,那便是純粹之光染上黑暗的開始。

 

所以,這正是黑暗的勝利,因為光明終於選擇接受黑暗。

 

Vanitas笑了。那怕他的內心還在與它的另一半分享着相同的痛,有如在共嗚的把二人連繫着。

 

他在曾經的自己耳邊低語着,對失去黑暗的他而言是最甘甜的誘惑:

 

“吶…跟我合成一體吧。”

 

Ventus僅餘的理智依然在抵抗着黑暗(Vanitas),可是他愈是違抗 _心之所向_ ,心之痛就叫他愈發難受。

 

連語言也沒能及時組織起來,他的嘴唇又一次被如同惡魔的少年堵上。

 

“唔…嗯!”只要被Vanitas吻上,Ventus的身體就使不出勁來,甚至在本能上產生出想要迎合他的欲望。Ventus不能控制自己的心,就像他不能阻止Vanitas的進一步行為一樣。

 

先是象徵師門的胸章,然彼是臂甲,腰甲,外套…外衣不出一會都已被一一剝下。即使只剩下一層單薄的裡衣,也無礙Vanitas在這幅本來屬於 _他們_ 的身體上繼續探索。

 

在“心”生的欲望和肉體情欲的雙重刺激下,Ventus只知道自己快要被黑色的野獸徹底沾污,不論是心還是身體。

 

_很想反抗,很想逃離,那怕這才是自己本來該有的姿態。_

 

Vanitas對身下之人這幅欲拒還迎的身體燃起了不能熄滅的欲火,還是該說這種欲望早於內心被分成光與暗時已被寫下?

 

在和Ventus的身體直接接觸時,他就察覺到兄弟的內心變得跟十年前不一樣:不屬於他們的“異物”徹底地消失了。知道了這個的Vanitas更加無法按捺心中的狂喜,因為這意味着已經再沒有能妨礙二人重新融合的變數。

 

“你的心跟我的不也沒兩樣了嗎?這傢伙不在了吧?消失了吧?哈哈哈哈…”

 

_殘缺的光之心已經沒有再跟光之勇者連結着。_

這是事實,也是Ventus如此接近失去自控的原因。不光是原為一體的兩塊心之碎片在互相吸引,孤獨的少年同樣在尋找着依靠,使他能繼續活着的“連繫(鎖鏈)”。

 

“天空(Sora)已經…”就算把手伸向跟光之勇者一模一樣的臉,“他”的臉也會是一面鏡子,一面把Ventus的空洞反映出來的鏡。

 

“就算天空(Sora)不復存在,我也能把你(‧)想(‧)要(‧)的(‧)東(‧)西(‧)給你。”跟 _他_ 有着同樣形狀的黑暗,能跟光明互補的黑暗,這就是使光明墮落的邀請。

 

把Ventus濕答答的裡衣隨手拋開,包裹Vanitas的緊身衣服也如在雨水中融化似的,他白晢的膚色和肌肉逐少於表面浮現。丟失上衣的少年反射性的把雙手交叉在胸前,全身也因寒冷而顫抖着。Vanitas沒有錯失柔弱少年露出破綻的一刻,瞬間就把少年的雙腕一拼伏壓着,剩下的手像在回應着少年剛才的無意識行為似的,輕撫着身下獵物的臉頰。

 

Vanitas的身體,吐息和心跳佔據着Ventus的每一寸思緒,他連在腦中逃避的空間也沒有。像野獸咬住獵物咽喉的吻,痛覺和麻痹感直撲Ventus的全身,可是這也不過只是狩獵者在戲弄獵物的行為而已。

 

“所以說… _放棄吧…_ ”在Ventus耳邊的話不是勸降,而是勝利宣言。

 

已經無力再掙扎的光之少年沉默着。

 

_得手了。_

 

暗之少年舔了舔唇,戲謔地微笑着:

“這下你就再也逃不過我們的命運了。”

 

最後的防線,在此卸下。

 

被Vanitas把玩着男根的Ventus發出了沙啞的呻吟聲,原是清澈的青眸被情慾的色彩沾染。就算在雨水的沖洗下,Vanitas也能把握到其中Ventus的汁液。突然的加速套弄和停止把Ventus一直深藏的肉慾進一步引發:

 

“不…行…不要這樣…”

 

見到同時感受到自己這位純白無垢的兄弟如今竟然於名為色慾的黑暗之中無法自拔,Vanitas故意的問着:

 

“那~要怎麼樣?”

 

“讓…我射出來…”Ventus心知Vanitas在羞辱着自己,但被斷續的快感衝擊着而晃神的他也只好如此回話。

 

Vanitas沒想過連這種下流的話也能從他的口中聽到。

 

_一定要好好“獎勵”一下才行呢。_

 

他把未釋放的慾望含在口中,貪婪地吸吮起來,並把Ventus終於忍不住泄出的白濁全部吞下,滿意地舔舌。

 

“可是這還不夠吧?你說對嗎,Ventus?”Vanitas對Ventus的呼喚就像一道魔咒,一道不能逃離的魔咒。

 

剛剛才嚐到第一次高潮的少年還沈浸在餘韻之中,全身也因慾望的釋放而抽畜。但令他如此墮落的魔鬼沒打算就此饒過他,再度開始刺激着才剛剛開發的各個敏感帶。名為蘇麻感的電流把快將關閉的慾望重新啟動,少年因受到羞恥心的譴責而皺着眉,不想讓自己再放蕩下去:

 

“Vanitas…不要…身體好奇怪…”

 

“呀~我知道喔。果然還想要更多吧?好吧~我就把 _全部_ 都給你。”在他面前保持着 _好孩子_ 的形象根本毫無意義,因為他正是少年一直深埋的黑暗。

 

_明明老實服從內心,就不會這麼難受。_

 

在初次挺入前Vanitas甚至沒有為Ventus做過任何擴張,如同懲罰這位從沒誠實面對慾望的少年一樣。

 

“嗚唔…Vani…tas…!”身體被強行貫入外來物的痛令未經人事的少年再也按捺不住自己的嗓音,在接近被撕裂的痛中強迫解放了自己更深層的壓抑。

 

諷刺的是,此時的Vanitas反而在快樂中保持着忍耐,因為不做到這一點就沒辦法令Ventus徹底墮落在慾海之中。他在咬牙切齒,就算成功進入了Ventus也並未開始真正的放縱。

 

“真的…敗了給你啊…都到做這種地步還是這麼繃緊…”黑髮的少年苦笑着。身下中門大開的金髮少年一邊咬輕着唇一邊喘息着,他用手臂掩蓋上眼睛,不敢親目二人的交合。盡管沒有任何的言語,Vanitas也知道他的身體已經準備好自己下一輪的攻勢。

 

“哈…嗯…”Vanitas輕輕咬了一下他潮紅的耳背當作再進攻的暗示,在快感的電流通過全身同時,沒入下半身的火熱如被發動了引擎般進出着。本來繃硬緊張的大腿肌肉亦隨每次的衝撞因失去氣力而放鬆。

 

還留有餘溫的汗水掉到了Ventus的眼角附近,他反射地張眼,但眼皮還有如蝶翅般抖擻着:

 

“Va…ni…tas?”初見對方的倔強刻忍的樣子,光明的本性總是會起不必要的憐惜之心。

 

“哈…?還有…這樣的閒心來着…?”大口大咧地喘氣的Vanitas不明白是什麼力量使身下的人一直在慾望的旋渦中保留着理智,就算肉體已經沈溺其中,他的心依然如同光明一樣純潔無暇從不溶入黑暗之中。

 

“是我令你痛…苦了嗎?可以哦…我全部也可以接受…因為你是… _我的一部份。”_ 藏於心底的話,總是只能在虛實的縫隙中漏出。

 

_我真正想要的,你原來一直都知道。_

 

“哼。說出了這種話,你可別打算我會放過你。”抿過了嘴的狩獵者不經意地顯露出自身真正的笑容,黑色的頭髮和金黃的瞳令他幾乎要化身成一頭給予獵物死亡之吻的黑豹。

 

_我的黑暗由你來承擔,你的情感由我來包容。_

若是能實現的話…

 

猶如黃梁一夢的雨夜,二顆分離的心短暫重合的夜,兩個渴望完整的靈魂變成了一體的夢。

 

 

兩人的手到底從哪時開始變成十指緊扣?不論是誰也記不起來,因為夢的記憶本來就是脆弱而短暫的。

 

“唔…呼…Ven…tus…”在毫無節制的縱慾下Vanitas連在Ventus的體內爆發了多少次也數不清楚。

 

“啊哈…哼…”Ventus的內壁雖然初經人事但裡面充滿着的津液和白濁潤滑了Vanitas的每一下進出,甚至還在穴口邊緣溢出已經裝不下的體液。

 

直到Ventus筋疲力盡前,Vanitas也沒有停下狼吞虎嚥的節奏。

 

_在這身體,這心都全部合成一體前,空虛的慾望永無止境。_

 

“Vanitas…”被操到失去意識的少年還在睡夢中呼喊着那個人的名字。赤祼的身體被Vanitas找來的白色布料覆蓋着,散亂金髮下的睡臉跟嬰兒一樣安詳,理由到底是昏睡症還是放縱情慾?大概只有正在熟睡的少年知道。

 

雨停下了,映入暗黑少年眼簾的是他看過最美的夜空。

 

_他就是在這片星空下穫得現在的自我嗎?_

明明作為他的黑暗,除了他的負面情緒外就什麼也沒有得到,連這塊臉也是擅自借來的。

 

“嘛,反正你也只會覺得是一場夢罷了。”隨心所欲的少年抱起了裹着白布的沈睡者,第一次做出所謂“一時興起”的事。

 

而他倆並不知道在心意相通的那刻,被割裂的心之碎片曾經一度得以重圓,真正的成為了“完整”。變成過“完整”的心一時忘記了各自的悲痛,如同那二個同出一體的少年一樣。

 

光明在星光的引導下踏上旅程。

黑暗在星夜的照耀下尋出歸途。

 

綑綁着兩人命運的鎖鏈依然牢不可摧。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫後感:  
> 居然在520日寫完第一篇虛風的車文<-而且還要是現時車文中最長的一篇  
> 覺得自己沒愧對各位大大前輩們了  
> 這篇本來想寫成風真的墮落了還對虛產生了肉體依賴的設定  
> 但幸好落筆時全改了(呼...)  
> 畢竟不眠之人這篇還是看了3結局才想寫的自我拯救文  
> 還是砂糖一點的結尾好(點頭)  
> 把R18番外寫到有正章差不多兩話的長度  
> 開始有點憂慮結局能不能寫到一樣的煽情了(雖然把這篇當是一篇完的短篇完全不成問題)  
> 寫後感差不多是這樣了~如果我寫的梗大家看得明看得開心就好~w  
> 下次更文見(揮手)


End file.
